Red vs Blue & Five Nights at Freddy's: Reds, Blues, and Freddy's
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: David Washington needs community service hours. Luckily, a place by the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is willing to let him be a security guard. It's not that great; he has an irritating teen by the name of Lavernius Tucker as his partner, and something is happening to the animatronics. Can they survive five nights? Rated T for language and violence. FNAF Highschool AU kinda.
1. Chapter 1

Red vs. Blue & Five Nights at Freddy's:

Reds, Blues, and Freddy's

**Disclaimer: Despite how long I've been in love with Rooster Teeth, I don't own Red vs. Blue, and I don't own the frightening game Five Nights at Freddy's either!**

**Summary: **David Washington needs community service hours. Luckily, a place by the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is willing to let him be a security guard from midnight to six am. It's not that bad, but it's not that great either; he has an irritating teen by the name of Lavernius Tucker as his partner, and something odd is happening to the animatronics. Can they survive five nights? Five Nights at Freddy's and a Red vs. Blue cross over. High school Modern AU. Rated T for cursing and violence.**  
><strong>

**Warning: It's Red vs. Blue; there's cursing, violence, and Tucker being Tucker. It's Five Nights at Freddy's; super scary game with killer animatronics and with a tense environment despite it being in a play place for kids. Put the two together, and what do you get? This story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Red vs. Blue &amp; Five Nights at Freddy's:<strong>

**Reds, Blues, and Freddy's  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

He needed the community hours, he realized. Staring at his records, David Washington cursed when he realized that if he didn't get those hours, he would get kicked out of the honors program that he was in. Considering how long it took him to get into it, and considering how much he wanted to get into the program, there was no way that he was going to allow himself to get booted out over easy-to-gain community service hours. Running a hand through his short blonde hair, Wash quickly reached for a newspaper and flipped through it, eyes searching frantically for an ad or something that would catch his eye.

When one did, he took a closer look at it and muttered under his breath, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? Security guard needed…"

Wash knew the place. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaeria was a place for small children to run wild and free as they play easy-to-solve games and go through the play ground that they had inside. There were four animatronics; a bear named Freddy, a chicken (or was it a duck?) named Chica, a bunny named Bonnie, and a pirate fox named Foxy. Wash remembered the fox; it was his favorite one of the four. After all; the pirate, hook-handed, and the smallest of the four caught his child-like mind at the time.

He remembered going there once or twice when he was a little kid, but his parents stopped taking him to the pizzeria. The blond couldn't remember why his parents didn't like going there; all he knew was that some kind of freak accident happened. Something about someone getting bitten; Wash didn't remember, the details were fuzzy for him.

Staring at the ad, he realized that it didn't seem like a bad idea. It was a night shift where he would have to stay there from midnight to six in the morning. Sure, he was still a student, and sure he had school just an hour and a half after that, but he needed those hours. To Wash, it was an easy job. Who would break into a pizzeria anyways? It's not like they had a vault of money hidden under the building anyways.

Washington called the number and talked to the manager. The man seemed hesitant about hiring a fifteen year old boy to be a security guard, but after some convincing, the manager agreed once he brought up the fact that it was for community service. Despite what Wash had said, the man still talked about payment.

The two of them briefly discussed what the job would consist of; flipping through the security cameras to look at the rooms, conserving the power, and just small details about everything. They then set up a time for the next day to go in and check out the pizzeria. Wash smiled and wished the man a good night before he hung up, sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair.

Turning to his laptop, he went online and searched up more information about the place before he just went to watch random videos online of his favorite gamers. Later, when he decided that he needed some sleep, Wash laid down on his bed and stared into the darkness.

He knew that he shouldn't be worrying about tomorrow, but he felt as if something was horribly wrong. With a sigh, Wash shut his eyes.

Maybe he was just over reacting.

* * *

><p>"No thank you, I don't want to play right now." Wash smiled down at a little boy, who was maybe around the age of six. He had light blond hair with eyes that looked like an almost bluish purplish color, and he had a purple shirt on with blue shorts. The little boy tugged on Wash's sleeve, begging him to play ski ball with him.<p>

At the moment, Wash was sitting at a purple booth in the party room. The room was connected to the little game area, so he was of course surrounded by little kids. Wash had been eating a slice of pizza he had gotten when the little boy started talking to him.

"Pleaaaaaaaaase?! Just real quick! It'll be fun!" The boy begged and continued tugging on Wash's grey sleeve, "It'll be fuuuun! And you look really alone right now, sooooo you can have fun with me and play games and it'll be fun!"

Wash chuckled and was about to speak when a voice ran out, "Theodore!"

Right away, the boy let go of Wash's sleeve and looked up at a tall man, "Dad!"

The little boy, Theodore, hugged a tall man who had short light blond hair and who had bright but yet dark blue eyes. The man hugged the boy and picked him up before he looked at Wash, "Sorry about that; Theodore here is just really excited. It's his first time here."

"And I love it!" The boy giggled and attempted to touch one of the taller games that was nearby.

"It's no problem," Wash laughed, "He was just wondering if I wanted to play a game with him, but I'm waiting for someone."

"I see," The man nodded his head and thought for a moment, "I hope this isn't the place you're taking your date to, kid."

"I-It's not." Wash felt his face heat up as he took a sip of his soda, "I'm here to talk to the manager about some community service hours. He told me to come here after school for more information, so here I am."

The man laughed, "Got it. Sorry for thinking that you were out on a date."

"It's alright-"

"Daaaaad!" Theodore squealed and pointed at one of the games, "That game is finally open! Hurry! Let's go before someone takes it!"

"Alright kiddo," The man laughed and turned to Wash, "I'm gonna go now. Thanks for keeping an eye on Theodore for me, even if it was for a few minutes or so. By the way, the name's Nick."

"My pleasure, Nick. I'm David, but Wash is what I usually go by." Wash smiled, shaking Nick's hand.

"Alright Wash, take care now."

"You too." Wash watched as the father and son walked away towards the game that Theodore had wanted to go to. His eyes grew sad at the sight; soon, that boy would grow up, and soon he would have to face the cruel world. It sickened Wash how horrible the place became when one got older, how harsh reality really is, and how the light that a child has soon fades into the darkness. With a sigh, Wash took a bite out of his pizza, taking a look at the time.

It was four thirty. The manager had told him to be here at four, but so far, Wash didn't see anyone with the name tag that said 'Manager' on it. Muttering low curses to himself, Wash took a sip out of his soda. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump and accidentally breathe in the liquid, making his cough violently until it subsided.

Turning to the one the touched him, he saw a man with tanned skin looking at him with slight concern. He had long black hair was lowly tied up, and his eyes were dark brown. Taking a look at his dark polo, Wash saw that his name was Flowers.

"Sorry for startling you, but are you David?"

Nodding his head and wiping his hands on a napkin, Wash stood up, "Yeah, that's me," Wash cleared his throat when he realized how hoarse it sounded and held a hand out towards the man, "I'm David, David Washington, but I prefer being called Wash. I assume that you're Butch Flowers?"

The man smiled and shook Wash's hand, "That's me, but you can just call me Florida, Captain Flowers, or Cappy!"

The grey and yellow hooded teen nodded his head slowly, "Okay then, Florida… Should we get started now?"

The man nodded his head and looked around, "Yeah, we should, but I'm expecting another young man to come and join us, but it looks like he isn't here, so maybe-"

"Yo, Flowers!" Another voice rang out and interrupted Florida. With a short sigh and a look of curiosity, Wash turned and saw a boy around his age running to the two of them. He wore a teal shirt with dark pants. His dark brown hair was short and ruffled, and his dark brown eyes were lit up with permanent mischievousness and with slight nervousness. He came up to the two of them and caught his breath, "Sorry about that, Captain Flowers! I would've been here sooner, but my tutor wouldn't let me leave! I told her to let me go, but I guess the girls just don't like letting go."

"Its okay, Tucker, but you know what isn't? You calling me Captain Flowers! I've told you to just call me Cappy."

"Right, Cappy!" Wash stared at the teen and blinked several times. He was smiling and chatting with the older man, who was answering back happily. Waiting patiently for a minute or two, he allowed the two of them to chat, but when it lasted for longer for five minutes, Wash cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt you two during your conversation," Wash said, "But I really have somewhere to be later, so if we can make this quick, that would be great."

The two of them turned to Wash, as if they had forgotten that he had been there that entire time. Florida smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Right! I'm sorry about that, Wash." The man looked at the two teens, "Wash, this is Tucker. Tucker, meet Wash."

"Yeah, I know him," Tucker said, tilting his head to Wash slightly, "We go to the same high school."

Wash frowned, "We do?"

"Yeah, 'cept you have all honors and shit while I don't. We have P.E. together, though."

Looking back, Wash realized that Tucker was in his class. To him, the teen was titled as 'that-one-kid-that-always-hits-on-the-teacher.' Every day, the boy in teal would go up to the teacher, put on his best smile, and say his best pick-up line. Wash remembered smirking when the female teacher would throw whatever she had in her hand at him and would shout at him to run extra laps, where Tucker would smartly remark, "Oh, I see; you wanna see me run more than the others! Baby, my stamina's so great that I can keep going for hours, but only if you're coming along with me- bow chika bow wow!"

At that point, Wash would face palm and just turn away, refusing to see what acts of torture their coach would do to Tucker. Coach Allison never stood for any innuendos.

"Oh, well that's just great!" Florida's voice brought Wash out of his memories with a small jump, "The two of you already know each other! I already know that you two will be great partners!"

Wash frowned, "Partners?"

"Partners! For tonight's shift. Since the two of you need community service hours, I figured that you both could share the night shift for the week."

"I didn't agree to this." Wash scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, Tucker did."

"But I didn't!"

"Washington," Florida sighed, "The night shift isn't an easy one-"

"You're right, it isn't!" Tucker laughed, "But you wanna know what is? Bow chika-"

"-And the two of you are only fifteen year olds." Florida continued, "If something was to happen, the two of you would be able to deal with it together. I get that you don't like this, but it's only for five nights."

"Besides," Tucker smiled, "I've been told by many people that I'm a pleasure to be around-'

"Okay, you," Wash pointed at the teen, "Just shut up, okay? Just keep your mouth shut." With a sigh, Wash agreed to work the night shift with the irritating boy in teal.

_'__After all,'_ Wash thought bitterly, _'It's only for five nights. I can handle that.'_

"That's great! Now then, shall we get the tour started?" Florida smiled and led the two teens through the pizzeria. He showed them all of the rooms along with the small security room where the two of them would be in for those six hours. When Florida was showing them how to use the cameras, Tucker scooted over and started tapping random buttons so that the screen was flickering from one room to another quickly. With a quick swat to the head from Wash, Tucker flicked him off and stopped.

After the tour, the two teens were both given keys and were told to report there at eleven-thirty that night for their first shift. They were both given uniforms that consisted of a light blue, button up, long sleeved shirt, dark jeans that were Wash's size, a red tie, and a hat that reminded Wash of what a police officer would wear. They were told to wear dark gym shoes or just comfy shoes. Wash and Tucker were both told to show up in uniform, and after that, Florida left.

"I can't believe we gotta wear uniforms… Why can't we just show up in jeans with a hoodie or something?" Tucker muttered angrily. Wash just rolled his eyes and turned to leave, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, to get a few hours of sleep before our shift." Wash said and turned to face Tucker, "If I was you, I'd do the same."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Go to sleep? At FOUR in the afternoon? Dude, I have WAY better things to be doing, like chicks and stuff."

Wash's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he held back the urge to face palm. For the next four days, for about thirty hours, Wash would be forced to be with this… Idiot! There was no way out of it; he needed the hours before next Friday.

The blonde turned away and walked towards the door, "I don't care about what things you have to do, Tucker. Just be there on time, alright?" Wash grumbled.

"Dude, I'll be there." Tucker grinned as Wash rolled his eyes. How many times had he done that already? The grey and yellow hooded teen walked out of the door, taking off his book bag that he had brought along with him, and set it on the floor. He unzipped it and took out a skateboard. Folding the clothes, he tucked them into the bag before he zipped it closed and shouldered it. Stepping on his board, he started the journey back home.

_'__Five nights at Freddy's, huh?'_ He thought to himself, _'I can survive five nights there with that idiot…'_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

><p>Man! I haven't written anything in... FOREVER! =D Glad to be back and post something that I'm actually pretty proud of! =D Anyways, this is a Five Nights at Freddy's cross over with Wash and Tucker and the others there! But mainly Wash and Tucker..! Seems like those two are the only ones that I can write pretty well... XD I got the idea from one of my best friends one day at P.E. when we were talking about the game and what would happen if our favorite characters were to be in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!<p>

*gets a little chibi 2D stuffy and gives it to Jess* BIG TIME THANKS JESS! =D =D =D =D Also! Big thanks to tumblr user aryashi for coming up wit the title! =D

Oh yeah! Sorry if I made Theta/Theodore and North/Nick seem a bit OOC; I just had to put them in the story! XD Same with Florida!

Anyways, I plan on this having many chapters, and don't worry; THIS is a story that I plan on finishing! =D =D Weeeeeell! Until next time, SupeyZ OUT! But FIRST-

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Jan, Ally and Ronnie, Melody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, MoonBlazer, Sarcasm, Jess, Cody, IceLover, Michael, Alex, Zoey, AnimeGirl 144, Yang, Dauntless-Carolina, Zeta, Gen1789, Maniac-Meta, South's Raging Storm, FireHawk, and Catalina! =D Thanks everyone! =D Reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated!_  
><em>**

**~SupeyZ (P.S.: I promise it gets much more interesting!)**


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer: *Looks at bank account* Nah, it doesn't look like I have a whole lot of money, so that means I can't own Red vs. Blue or Five Nights at Freddy's! Rooster Teeth owns the amazing web series, and Scott Cawthon made that scarring game... Seriously, I can't be in a dark room alone anymore... Help...!  
><strong>

**Warning: Nothing much, cursing, Tucker being weird as always, and then there's Wash with hallucinations and stuff... Sooo, yeah!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Day One

**11:50 P.M.**

Washington growled under his breath as he waited outside the Pizzeria, waiting for Tucker. Donned in his uniform, the blond shivered at the cool breeze, shivering slightly. The thought of bringing a jacket hadn't crossed his mind; he assumed that he would be inside for the rest of the night, but now, he was regretting that decision. Rubbing his arms in an attempt to get warmer, Wash cursed Tucker's name and wished that the asshole would show up soon.

Just as he was about to go inside of the building, he saw Tucker running with a book bag on his back.

"Hold up! Wait! I'm here!" Tucker screamed.

The blond crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the teen in front of him, who was bent over with his hands on his knees, struggling to catch his breath.

"What took you so long?"

Tucker sucked in a deep breath, "I-I'll tell you when… We get in… Oh god, I-I'm gonna die…"

The blond rolled his eyes and opened the door with his key. Going through the place, Wash was amazed at how dark and mysterious everything was. He couldn't believe that, just several hours earlier, the place was lit up with glowing lights and had the sounds of children's laughter ringing throughout it.

The two passed the animatronics, and Wash stopped where he was. Staring into Freddy's eyes, he noticed how dark they were, how… Lifeless. Sure, they were animatronics, and sure they weren't real, but during the day, his eyes were different… Now, they just held a mysterious gleam in them…

"What's wrong, Wash?" Tucker teased, "You scared?"

Wash stayed silent and turned away from the large bear. Scared wasn't the word; he was just wary of being here. Something felt wrong, and normally, whenever he had that feeling, something always went wrong.

Continuing their journey to the security room, they went through the large party room. Wash glared at Tucker when he saw the teen pick up a party hat that was resting on a plate.

"Put that down, Tucker."

"Oh come on, Wash!" The teen put on a green party hat and picked up a blue one, attempting to place it on Wash's head.

Slapping away Tucker's hand, Wash growled, "Put that down! We're here to work, not to play around with party hats for children!"

"You're never too old to play around with party hats, Wash." Tucker sighed. "Learn how to lighten up, dude; are you always like this?" With a shake of his head, Tucker continued, "Wash, we're in a place ALONE! Imagine all of the stuff we can do- Not that kind of stuff, though. I don't go that way."

Wordlessly, Wash snatched Tucker's hat off of his head and took the one in his hand. He set the two hats back in their original spots and turned to the door. With a tilt of his head, he led the idiot to the security room.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 A.M.<strong>

"It's midnight." Tucker stated as his phone flickered to life, revealing the time.

"It is?" Wash asked, sitting back in his seat as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "I guess that means our shift officially starts right now."

Tucker nodded his head and frowned, "Hey Wash, is your phone working?"

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Wash stared at his phone. He had no bars. "No, it isn't."

"Shit," Tucker cursed, "Now how am I gonna text the ladies?"

Wash rolled his eyes and looked around the small room. Hanging on the walls were posters and drawings. The posters had the main three animatronics on them; Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. The drawings that hung on the walls were, Wash figured, drawn by small children.

In front of them was small table that had several machines that they were told not to mess with. Wires streamed up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices, so Wash took caution with those and tried to stay away from the important wires. Also on the desk was a soda that Tucker had brought in with him and there was a fan blowing wind at the two of them.

Wash didn't know why, but it was really hot in there. The two of them had already taken off their ties and their blue button ups, leaving Wash in a grey and yellow shirt while Tucker was wearing a teal one.

Taking a look to Wash's left; he saw the door with a button that shut it and another one under it that lit up the hallway. Looking to the right, there was another door there with two buttons that had the same controls. Next to those doors were two large windows that the blond peaked out of occasionally. He noticed that there were scratches on the thick glass. With a sigh and grabbing a hold of the tablet, Wash turned to Tucker.

"So, how come you were late?"

"Oh," The teen in teal grinned, "I brought a girl over and things got a little, 'steamy,' if you know what I mean."

Wash, of course, knew what Tucker meant, but that didn't mean that he had to say a thing about it. Glaring at the other, Wash mentally demanded to know what took Tucker so long.

Wordlessly, the teen in teal sighed and grabbed his book bag, unzipping it, "Fine, I'll be honest; I was out getting snacks and stuff."

Wash peaked into his bag and saw that it was full of candy bars, energy drinks, beef jerky, and other delicious things that made the blonds' mouth water. Shaking his head slightly, he looked up at Tucker and said, "It looks like you packed everything a person would need if they were running away."

Tucker shrugged, "I like being prepared for things."

"Uh huh…" With a raised eyebrow, Wash watched as Tucker pulled an energy drink out of his bag. He set down his phone on the desk, poking a button as he did so, and snapped open the drink. He tossed one to Wash, who quickly put it back into the bag, stating, "I don't drink energy drinks."

"Dude, you have no clue what you're missing out on." Tucker shrugged and took a long sip out of his drink.

"I think I have an idea of what I'm missing out on." Ignoring Tucker's glare as he pulled a candy bar out of Tucker's bag, Wash opened it and took a bite, savoring the taste of chocolate.

With a sigh, Tucker grabbed a hold of the tablet and flipped through the rooms. They had security cameras in every room that was in the pizzeria, so they had eyes all over. Flipping through the cameras that showed the supply closet, the party room, the hallways, and the kitchen, Tucker frowned when he saw the show stage. Flipping back to the party room and then to the stage, Tucker turned to Wash.

"Hey Wash? Aren't there supposed to be three animatronics?"

"Four," Wash turned to Tucker, "There's four if you include the fox."

Tucker's face paled as he handed Wash the tablet, "There's only two on the stage…"

Frowning, Wash flipped to the stage and found that Bonnie was gone, leaving only Chica and Freddy there, "What? Where's Bonnie?"

Wash's eyes were wide as he searched through the cameras until he found the rabbit through Cam 5; back stage. The rabbit was staring at the camera with dark eyes, making Wash shiver slightly. Tucker, who was peeking over Wash's shoulder, took in a shaky breath.

"… They're not supposed to be moving…"

"I know they're not." Wash huffed. Suddenly, the camera went dark, killing the footage they had. Panicked, Wash flipped through the cameras they had, but found that they were all dead!

"He took out the camera!" Tucker shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"He took out _ALL the cameras!"_

* * *

><p><strong>1:00 A.M.<strong>

"What are we gonna do?!" Tucker screamed, slamming his hand on the light in the hallway, illuminating it brightly.

"We're not gonna panic, that's what!" Wash took a deep breath and set the tablet down, "We just have to… Sit here and wait."

"What? Sit and wait to get our asses handed to us by a purple bunny? HELL NO!" Tucker growled and took a sip of his energy drink.

Wash rolled his eyes and picked the tablet back up. Surprisingly, he found that the cameras were online. He flipped through the cameras and found that, on Camera 1B, Wash saw that Chica was in the party room. With an even paler face, Wash sunk down into his chair and flipped through the cameras, searching for Bonnie. He found the rabbit in the back stage area.

Bonnie's face was dark, and his eyes were nothing but a dark void with a faint white light in them. His face was close to the camera, his nose just barely touching it.

Suddenly, Wash felt his head explode in pain, and he doubled over, clutching his head with his hands and screaming in pain.

**_'_****_IT'S ME.'_**

**_'_****_IT'S ME.'_**

**_'_****_IT'S ME.'_**

"Wash!"

**_'_****_IT'S ME!"_**

**_'_****_IT'S ME!_**

"Hey! Wash! Snap out of it!"

**_'_****_IT'S ME!' _**

**_'_****_IT'S ME!"_**

"WASH!"

**_'_****_IT'S ME!'_**

* * *

><p><strong>2:45 A.M.<strong>

**_'_****_IT'S ME!'_**

**_'_****_IT'S M-'_**

Tucker's hand smacking Wash's face brought the blond out of the trance. Looking up, he saw that the teen in teal was panting heavily and looked irritated, but Wash saw the fear deep in his brown eyes. From the corner of his eye, he saw that both metal doors were closed, and that Chica was in the window to their left, staring in the room with her jaw wide open.

"… W-what happened?" Wash asked, slightly startled by the fact that his voice was hoarse and that it was raspy.

"What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tucker shouted, "Dude, I'll fucking tell you what happened! You started screaming and goin' berserk, screaming, 'It's me! It's me!' and shit and just freaking out! Then, you got all quiet and just stared into space like a fuckin' mental hospital patient, and then, the FUCKING DUCK SHOWED UP AND THE ASSHOLE RABBIT DID TOO! I HAD TO SLAM THE DOOR IN THEIR FUCKIN' FACES BEFORE THEY GOT IN THE ROOM! AN HOUR OR SOMETHIN' FRICKIN' PASSED DUDE, AND THEY WON'T LEAVE! THEY'RE FUCKIN' CAMPING OUTSIDE OUR DOORS! FUCK THE DUCK MAN! FUCK IT! IT CAN GO TO HELL!"

Wash blinked several times and looked at Tucker, who was ranting about how he couldn't figure out whether or not Chica was a duck or a chicken. Turning on the hallway light to his left, he saw the Bonnie wasn't there and opened the door. Taking a hold of the data pad, he saw that Bonnie was in the supply closet. With a sigh of relief, he told Tucker to turn on the light to see if Chica was there.

"No way dude, I'm not checking; YOU check!" Tucker glared.

Wash sighed, "Tucker, you're in control of the right flank, and I can't get over there. It's too small."

"Dude, I had no problem getting to your side to shut the door, or maybe that's because I'm just naturally good at getting into small places- Bow chicka bow wow!"

Normally, Wash would've been annoyed by Tucker's idiocy, but right now, he was fighting back a smile. They were in a life or death situation, and Tucker was still feeling up to it to make an innuendo.

"Just hit the light real quick, alright?" Wash smiled.

"Fiiiiiiiine." Tucker hit the light and showed that Chica had left. As Tucker opened the door, it was then when Wash saw a flashing light. Curiously, he leaned towards the desk and saw that it was an answering machine. Blinking repeatedly, the blond turned to the brown haired teen.

"Hey Tucker, did you mute the call?"

"Yeah; figured it wasn't important."

"What if it is?!" Wash quickly pressed several buttons, "It could be Florida! He could've tried calling us, an-"

"_Hello, hello?" _An unknown voice rang out from the machine, making both Tucker and Wash jump slightly,_ "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_ "

"The guy had the shift before us?" Tucker muttered before he was shushed by Wash.

_"__Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_"__Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_"__So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ "

"I didn't know that was physically possible…" Wash murmured quietly.

_"__Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_"__Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

* * *

><p><strong>3:00 A.M.<strong>

Wash and Tucker both sat in their chairs in silence. The tablet that had been in Wash's hand had been dropped to the floor half way through the message. The two of them just sat there for several moments before they exchanged looks.

"… So they want to stuff us into a Freddy suit?"

"I guess…"

"And we'll die?"

"Considering the fact the suits are filled with crossbeams and wires, I assume that one would die from that…" Tucker quickly stood up and started shoving everything that he had into his book bag hastily. Wash watched quietly until he realized what was fully happening. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the fuck out of here." Tucker shouldered his bag and put on his hat, about to walk out the door when Wash pulled him back, "LET ME GO!"

"I can't let you go out there! Not with those… _Things_ running around!" Wash shouted and pulled Tucker back.

Growling angrily, Tucker pulled back and turned around, punching Wash in the gut, "I've getting the fuck out of here dude! I'm not waiting for another hour! I'm leaving right NOW!"

"Listen, Tucker," Wash winced slightly at the pain in his abdomen, "Just calm down, okay?"

"Calm down?! You're telling me to calm down?! TO CALM DOWN WHEN WE'RE IN A PLACE WHERE WE CAN GET KILLED IN?! DUDE! WE'RE GONNA GET STUFFED IN A FREDDY SUIT!"

Before Wash could speak, a deep laugh rang through the hallways, making the two of them freeze. The two teens exchanged glances before Tucker wordlessly set his bag down and sat in his chair, picking up the tablet and flipping through the cameras. Wash sat down in his and stared at Tucker, occasionally turning on his light.

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 A.M. - 5:00 A.M.<strong>

They had a system, and so far, the system seemed to be working pretty well.

Whenever Tucker suspected that Bonnie or Chica was near, he'd tell Wash and hand over the tablet to him. The blond would then flip through the cameras and search for the animatronics. When the cameras would go out, he'd put the tablet down and tell Tucker to be ready in case Chica would come.

When Chica would come, Tucker would quickly slam the door shut and be given the tablet while Wash kept an eye on the duck while keeping a hand on his light button and on the button to shut the door. When Wash assumed that the duck was gone, he'd tell Tucker to open the door and then turn on the light to check if it was still there. The blonde had discovered that, if you turned the light on after opening the door, it would save more power.

Whenever Bonnie would come along, Tucker would warn Wash, if he had the tablet, that the rabbit was nearby. It was always a bit hard to find Bonnie since he always seemed to take out all of the cameras and since he always seemed to teleport from one spot to another. Truthfully, it frightened Tucker beyond comprehension, but he would never admit that.

If he couldn't find the rabbit or the duck, both Wash and Tucker would turn on the hallway lights and would find either one of the animatronics or both of them there.

It was a system, and while it had its flaws, it was theirs, and it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 A.M.<strong>

They didn't know how they did it, but somehow, they had managed to survive with just five percent of their power to spare. The teens both felt intense happiness and relief that they had made it through day one of five.

"God, I can't believe we survived that." Tucker sighed out as he put his book bag on.

"I can believe it, I just… Can't believe what had happened."

"Yeah, me either." Tucker yawned and the peaked out of the door, "Come on dude, let's go. I don't wanna be here any longer."

"Same goes here." Wash chuckled and picked up his light blue button up shirt. Cautiously, the two of them walked through the pizzeria, and on the way out, they passed by the animatronics. While Tucker looked away, Wash made eye contact with Freddy, and only one thing rang through his mind.

**_'_****_It's me.'_**

**_~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

><p>Chapter two! Finally decided to get this posted! Perfect day to do this, too...! It's HALLOWEEN! =D =D It's Halloweeeeeeeen! Woohoo! =D Anyways, I'll keep this short and sweet and it's time for-<strong><em><br>_**

**_**SHOUT OUT TIME! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Jan, Ally and Ronnie, Melody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, MoonBlazer, Sarcasm, Jess, Cody, IceLover, Michael, Alex, Zoey, AnimeGirl 144, Yang, Dauntless-Carolina, Zeta, Gen1789, Maniac-Meta, South's Raging Storm, FireHawk, and Catalina! =D Thanks everyone! =D Reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated!_  
><em>**_**

**_**Thanks for the reviews and faves, everyone! =D **_**

**_**Stay safe out there, get a lot of candy, and have a blast tonight! =D Oh, and feliz Día**** de los**** Muertos!**_**

**_**~SupeyZ**_**


End file.
